Harp of Lazarus
The Harp of Lazarus was an item held within the Lazarus Box, which was hidden by the Society Against Evil inside The Divine Lounge to be used by the guests. It required two Lazarus Coins, which were small, bronze coins marked with the Society’s symbol. Once the box was unlocked, it was revealed that the harp had the power to resurrect one of their fallen friends, at the time of the guest’s retrieval being JC Caylen, Roi Fabito, Teala Dunn, Matthew Patrick, and Colleen Ballinger. The two who found the coins were given the final decision on the matter, the two being Safiya Nygaard and Joey Graceffa. The two agree on bring back Matt from the dead. Is then yet again used after the power of the Life Stones make it possible to bring more people back from the dead, however they did not have a choice on who was brought back, the one’s returning being Jael and Ryu. Role Episode 4- The Man with No Name Episode 4 had the first chance for the group to find one of the coins needed to open it. At the gas station was a puzzle that, when solved, not only unlocked the coin but helped the hunting party by moving them to their last clue automatically, however the puzzle was left unsolved before the challenge was completed. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Episode 5's Lazarus coin was a much simpler task. When Rosanna Pansino and Safiya Nygaard were captured by the Strong Man and his girlfriend and brought to the police station, Rosanna spent most of the challenge digging out a pocket in the wall and discovered the Lazarus coin before the end of the challenge. Episode 6 - The Twin Dolls and Safiya playing the harp to bring someone back.]] As the last challenge of the episode, the group was tasked to eat a red pill, and the one who does so must reach into molten tar to find the coin. At the end of the episode, The box is opened up and the harp is revealed to have one "song" left, with the magic to bring a person to life. The two who found the coins Joey and Safiya are the only ones allowed to choose who to revive. Episode 7 - Funhouse It is revealed that the person that Joey and Safiya chose to revive was Matthew, though there seemed to be a delay on his return. Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) The Harp was used again along with the Life stones to Bring Ryu and Jael back to life to end the Carnival Master once and for all. Trivia * Lazarus is a term used to mean restoring someone to life. This is a reference to the Bible story where Jesus brought Lazarus of Bethany back to life. As Matthew Patrick has used Biblical passages and stories in a theory or two of his, particularly in ''Hello Neighbor ''theories, this could explain why his last words in episode 5 were "Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!" * The series claims Safiya discovered it, this may be because she was the one to remove it from the hiding place, though it was Rosanna who found where it was hidden. Category:Escape the Night Category:Artifacts Category:Season 3